yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 12 Episode 13: Child of fate
Soul Calibur IV Kilik by SetoKakashiluver.png Hut.jpg Image-1364154711,artworkHyungtaekim,326,image1,en1364154711,H8000.jpg anime-baby-jpg.jpg|Baby Daisuke la-corda-boys-in-white-suit.jpg|Sector God Diversity: (http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=8NwqltJa0vY ) Michiko had returned to the hut after their ever continuing misadventures. Every day that passed left her feeling farther and farther from the real world. Was it ever real? Or maybe she was just dreaming about this place. Maybe she’d gone into a coma in the real world, and this was her dreamscape. It was definitely one thing for sure- a very beautiful dreamscape that she could not see. The smell of flowers reached her nose as she sat upon the ground outside of the hut, a simple faded black kimono fashioned strangely around her from the animate cloth that was always somehow on or near her. Her sleeved arm was extended over the body of a small honeydew finch (http://www.birdsasart.com/248/Green-Honeycreeper-male-_10J2908----Canopy-Tower,-Panama.jpg ). It’s wing was broken and it had laid along the ground until death was imminent, its body tired and old anyway. It closed its round dark eyes as her fingertips gently caressed the breast of the small delicate teal bird as she felt its life presence. Her masked eyes were closed, sparkling hair cascading in midnight blue over her dazzling shoulders and skin that looked to be touched by diamond’s dust. “There there…” She whispered as she reached her unsleeved arm out as well. The staff was levitating a few inches over the grass as she would scoop the small bird up and bring it close to her chest. She felt it move, it’s waning heat recollecting in her grip. Just as she did this it went to nudge at her thumb-tip, causing a small wound due to its sharp and precise beak. Of course Michiko knew this wasn’t intentional, as she tilted her head curiously. The bird had moved to rub his head on her thumb with what was left of its energy in apology, but instead started to peck at the wound. “What are you doing?” Michi mumbled to herself as she then heard the tiny chatter of the bird’s beak opening and closing. She even felt the odd tongue of it flicking at the wound like it were drinking nectar. She pulled her thumb back, realizing that the bird had pecked her and taken some of her blood. “No, that isn’t good. Don’t do that.” She whispered, but the bird had begun to move. Little could she see, its wing had begun to pop quietly and mend back together, and even more-so in appalling discoveries, the honeydew finch began to revitalize in age. It appeared younger, its feathers becoming more fluffy as it reverted to a chick fresh from the nest. It began to sing right in her hands, a song of gratitude as it hopped around in her palms. “Oh…” Michiko was surprised, as she would smile and begin to comb her fingers along the bird as it spread its wings and jumped into the air. It flew around her before it perched into her hair, climbing the strands of her hair before it rested on the top of her head, peering out as it fluffed up its feathers. A cute and downy round finchling, it stared out rather comforted by its new place. It remained there for a few hours as Michiko did other little things, such as pluck at blades of grass or pick flowers. She enjoyed savoring the textures against her fingers; Michiko was trying to imagine everything and how it would look. What a beautiful world she was in, everyone said, and she couldn’t indulge. The little honeydew finchling suddenly fluttered up and began to fly away, something she wouldn’t have minded until it came back to swirl around her head as if trying to coax her into coming along. Michi rose up carefully, clutching her staff as she turned and began after it, following the sweet sing-song of the bird’s melody as it took her into the high grasses of the rice field nearby. She paused after a short walk as she heard familiar voices in the distance and sensed both one powerful life essence, and Keyth’s essence up ahead. “Shh.” She hushed the bird as it took back to its place atop her head and nestled down into her glittering hair. “You shouldn’t interrupt them. Neither should I.” Michiko said. She was talking to a bird- maybe she’d lost her mind. Maybe she was a bit insane here. Or maybe she just needed some kind of comfort over some of the things she’d come upon thus far. She had a lot more to cope with than some might realize. “You know, that man… is Keyth’s father…” She turned and reached up, touching the bird as she began to walk in a random direction, having mistakenly started walking to the right instead of fully turning around, wandering aimlessly deeper into the maze of the fields. Tumble weed DeliriousAres: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zhbwOd2ETsM)) " Again." Keyome said to Keyth who rushed in with his thunderous boxing stance. Each punch that was sent was weaved and dodged by Keyome who simply launched keyth into the air with an uppercut. The strike did knock keyth back by a great distance as he crashed and landed into the rice pattys. Keyth had his hair down while Keyome had his long blue locks in a pony tail. Keyth took a deep breathe then lunged at his father throwing a series of punches and kicks at him that Keyome simply anticipated and countered with one strike which would bewilder his son. Keyth landed on the other side of the rice fields back first as Keyth flew through them all. " Stupid... old man. I cant beat you." Keyth said pouting putting a tooth pick into his mouth. Keyome bursted out laughing. " Quiting already?" Keyome said putting one hand on his hip. He was shirtless with a large X shaped scar on his chest from an attack donnie did on him long ago. Keyomes masculant form towered over Keyths completely. This world had truly changed him. " Not a chance in whore hell." Keyth said standing to his full height, his body just as muscular as his fathers but not as big. Keyth still looked very much so human. " If you can learn to control the Onigami gene and use it when you need it. Then you will unlock your true...Onihoruda power are you ready?"Keyth nodded his head allowing the red aura to seap around his body as he got down into his stance. His Horns slipped from the top of his head, his tail extended and his features grew more feral. His tattoo's began to glow and it was only evident that Keyth had full control over it at this point. Or... So it seemed. " AAAAAAAAAAGH!" He rushed his father. The sparring went on for a full 10 minutes before Keyome ended it with a punch to the gut making him hit the ground gasping for air. Keyth clutched onto his gut puking before Keyome crossed his arms. ' my son... as like as i like to belive you are the true weilder of Seiketsu Senku-sha... Hachiman was right. This was a mistake. And your not showing me that it isnt.' Keyth finally rose to his feet and got back into his stance. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wl2KglzhXlI)) " Nice one.... pops." Keyth said holding his gut and puking again. Keyome blinked in atonishment as he stared his son down. " That should have taken you out..." Keyome said frowning. " I cant get beat infront of my girlfriend...are you crazy?" " T-Tch.." Keyth stood to his full height and began to let his chi flourish around his body rapidly as he stood there with his head down. " When shes around i dont give up. I utterly refuse to." Keyth said clenching his fist and letting his chi began to pour from his body in red flames that drew out even more of his true Onigami state. " I cant... and wont." Keyth said looking up at his father. " And not even you can stop me when i have my mind made up. So Lets do this shit." Keyome's face of suprise soon faded into a smirk. "....Alright then son. LETS GO!" Keyth and Keyome both took off into the sky. There bodies clashing rapidly in the mix of sonic booms before they both ended up in a hand to hand clench. ' His strength... has doubled has it now..' Keyome thought to himself before he finally ended it by scooping Keyth up and then slinging him back to the ground making him crash through it with a hard BOOM! Sooner or later Keyome floated down to meet his son in the crator offering a hand to help him up. " Come we have some things to do." Keyth with an agitated look on his face, took his fathers hand as he pulled him up. ChairmenRyoji: Densuke had been sensing massive amounts of energy for the longest time, and followed it like a lost dog. He’d tried to keep up with Keyth and Michiko anyway. He didn’t want to wonder alone like he had been for the longest time. Last time he had Ayperos by his side which made things easier…Still wondering about the Tattoo that’d been placed on his hand. It acted “odd” when nearest michiko. Maybe he’d get to ask her something today. Until then he’d keep it down. And wait for the opportune moment. In the fields however he’d sense two energies going back in forth, similar in origin, and dangerously close. Looking up in the sky two males were exchanging blows. Densuke cought wind of one: Keyth’s. The other was like keyths…but. Different. It wasn’t dark..but not to be taken lightly. “hmm. Tarzaaaaan heh. What’s up?” Densuke would arrive closer to the scene to see Keyth being helped up by a man who HAD to be keyth’s father. The golden eyes were a dead give away, plus it’s like looking at a duplicate. Densuke would straighten himself up, feeling the need to be respectful in a sense. “Oh, you must be Mr.Tasanagi Keyome. Nice to meet you, I’ve heard much about you.” Densuke would offer a light nod, before extending his hand for a handshake, towards the male in offer for one. “I’m Densuke Ryoji, It’s no surprise you know my dad. Speaking of which…have. Have you seen him? Here? I know this is like a purgatory, but I’ve never been sure if he made it here or not.” Weather the handshake was accepted or not, Densuke would place his hands behind his head, and look casually at the both of them. Pretty slack for being in someone of Mr.Tasanagi’s presence, but it’s honestly a family thing. DeliriousAres: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1st0Sdb1MU4)) When Densuke approached Keyome. Keyome crossed his arm. And sent out a punch to the young males face. Stopping it within seconds of the blow. If he had been a Ryoji he wouldnt have moved. Not because he was afraid but because out of sheer calculation. He would have figured out within the first second that Keyome's attack didnt have the intent to hurt. It stopped at the bridge of his nose before he nodded his head. " Mhm." He said walking behind Densuke and then back infront of him. Gripping both his cheeks and pulling them out in contrast like some cartoon character. " Asami's eyes." He said letting him go. " That damn. Ryoji Chin. Your Tetsu's boy alright." Keyome said nodding his head. " You and Keyth are friends, and this is Ironic. Me and your father were rivals to the bitter ends of our lives. But it's good to know. Such hatred died amongst our children." Keyome became almost... Jolly here. All of the evil in his heart erdicated. Maybe if it werent for the Yakuza he would have been this way. A Jolly man with the purest intent in his heart." HA HA HA HA!" He said putting both hands on his sides, letting his wild dark blue hair hango off his shoulders. " Yo Pops. I gotta a question. The hells up with that stupid 1980's fashion statement KIZZ hair you got going on there." " I didnt chose this. This is what happens when your exposed to this place for to long. It changes you, shapes you into what it wants. So you can belong. Like all of you have witnessed. I'm glad your all here, theres somone were missing though. Hmmm.." Keyome closed his eyes concentraiting before he snapped his fingers. And right next to Michiko a Lightning strike would blast down from the sky. Where the lightning hit, Shira's body would slowly start to solidfy. " Ok that's just fucking OP dad..." Keyth said looking at Keyome, who responded with a loud. " HA HA HA HA HA!" Once SHira had made it with little Daisuke put both of his hands up to his lips and yell her over. " OI!! LITTLE KAORI! BRING MICHIKO OVER HERE WITH YOU!" " I just realized my pops tried to Obliterate my girlfriend with that lightning strike. Yo roll bounce lets trade dads. This guys cleary a fucking lunatic." Keyth said whispearing and as he did. " HA HA HA HA!" Keyome would have put them both into death headlocks choking the life out of them with his massive and godly muscles. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=plFXkVmfVNA)) SOon his playfull expression before he dropped them all. " As happy as I am to see all of you." Keyome said walking forward. With his backs turned against them. " Do you all have any idea... what you've done..." He said turning around looking at all of them with solid red eyes. AlessandraSkar: The village Shira and Unmei had found was hardly as welcoming as predicted. Shira hadn't an idea what to expect, but even she had to admit that walking through a small village where all the villagers automatically assumed she was some alien freak with an enormous hammer was the least of her expectations. The villagers had supplied her with clothing and a place to rest, even gave her an oil massage at one of the local bath houses. After enjoying a warm meal and a good night's rest at an inn, Shira and Unmei were once again on there way. A long, dusty trail led through a small forest where the odd pairing found themselves traveling leisurely. Shira sighed deeply as she sat sideways on Unmei's staff, watching the trees and brushes pass by as the gigantic weapon flew through the air at a safe speed. “Do you have any idea where we're even going, Unmei?” She asked, crossing her legs. Because of her feline-like genetics, it was easy for her to balance on the pole of the Hammer while it was in flight. Behind her, Daisuke was wide awake now, constantly attempting to grab at Shira's waggling black tail while giggling madly. “Of course I do.” Unmei answered in his god-like voice. “I ALWAYS know where I am going.” Shira rolled her eyes at that. “That sounded pretty sarcastic to me.” She muttered under her breath. She sighed once again as she lifted her eyes up toward the sky. Through the overhanging leaves and branches, she could just barely make out what looked like a cluster of gray clouds swirling in a circular motion. One eyebrow arched as she stretched upward a bit, squinting at the odd sight. “Unmei, do you see that?” She asked. “What is it?” Unmei replied. “The clouds. They look--” Before she could finish her sentence, a thick bolt of lightning struck down from the center of the clouds, aimed right for Shira and Unmei. “UNMEI!” With a loud boom, all three of them were engulfed in the lightning bolt and vanished into thin air. Hardly a second later, Shira realized that she was no longer in the strange forest, but on a field of sorts. Almost instantly, she dropped to her feet and had Unmei in both hands, ready to pummel someone through the ground if she had to. Her eyes moved about wildly as she bared her cat-like fangs, readying her stance for any kind of quick movement in case this was the time for a fight. But then, stopping in her tracks, she spotted a familiar face standing right next to her. “Michiko?” She gasped, lowering Unmei. “You're here too?! Wait...where is here? What's going on?” She looked around in confusion, soon hearing a familiar voice shouting in her direction. Her head turned as her eyebrows lifted. “Tasanagi? What the hell are you doing here? And why do you look like a fucking mutt?” She started to snicker when she noticed a large, blue-haired male standing next to him. She blinked twice before raising her hands up in surrender, shaking her head slowly. “Who's this freak of nature?” She whispered to Michiko, aiming a thumb at him. She stood up straight as the man began to speak, frowning curiously at his question. Diversity: Michiko stood suddenly still as the bird buried itself head-first down in her hair with its little feathery butt up in the air when the lightning bolt landed unbelievably close to her. It made some of Michiko’s hair stand up on end, the midnight blue strands glittering as if littered with crystal flecks. Michiko realized it had happened because she felt the heat of it rolling over her as she would then notice a set of life presences that were brand new. When Shira spoke her name though her lips would part and nod. “Yes, it’s me. I am surprised you recognize me, some tell me that I am unrecognizable.” She said softly. Michiko was glad that Shira was there, but something kept poking at the back of her thoughts like an alarm. But Michiko would turn slightly as Shira spoke about Keyth and what she could only assume was Keyome. Another important life force had showed up too- one of the only two she could actually see if she pulled her mask up and revealed her blind eyes. “Keyth’s a cute puppy, isn’t he?” She whispered in return to her. But then she’d comment on the ‘freak of nature’, hoping that Keyome would not hear it. The last thing she wanted him to do was summon the giant doom beast from the earth again. “That…” Michiko took in a deep breath and spoke a little bit quieter as she leaned towards the life essence of Shira. “That is Keyth’s father, Keyome Tasanagi…” Michiko said before straightening up. She had missed Shira to be honest, she was one of the few people she could talk to about grown woman things. Keyth was… adorably naïve about some topics, and savage about the others. Possessive, but most definitely hers to deal with and cherish. As far as Densuke, that would just be awkward. And God forbid Keyth ever hear them share an intimate conversation that would make Keyth shit literal chi bricks. “Is there…” She would reach a hand out, her staff levitating beside her as Michiko put a hand over Shira’s stomach without touching it. Michiko then turned and gave a quiet gasp. “The second life force isn’t in you… It’s…” Michiko couldn’t see, she was definitely blind and at something of a disadvantage here for one part. But she tilted her head and listened to the rapid breaths of a baby, feeling the life force instead of being able to see it. “Daisuke… Did you have him here? Are you okay Shira?” ChairmenRyoji: Densuke would have a “O.o” look on his face as keyome felt him up inspecting his being for authenticity it would seem. The punch towards his face did rattle him a bit, it was fast. Not unexpected. Tasanagi’s do some pretty….off wall shit. Densuke would listen to Keyth joke about switching fathers. “Heh heh heh. Your dad’s a lot more light hearted than what everyone says.” The headlock came and Densuke could feel the oxygen in his lungs being fwooshed outwards. It was unintentional but good lord, this guy’s arms are built like a tank. Not exactly Yun approved, but a close second. Looking around Shira had shown up, and so did michi, who was pulling off this blind woman thing. It was kinda like the last episode of a sitcom for a moment. Til keyome let them go, and then turned around only to reveal that apparently something had gone wrong. Keyome gave them the look and Densuke would nudge Keyth on the elbow. “Hey how come you don’t look that cool when you do stuff like that?...you try to hard don’t you.” Truth is Densuke felt a temporal shift in his chi. Weather it was the presecence of a strong dark Hadou i.e keyome, or a vaguely strong presence. Suddenly that vauge prescence…got stronger. It felt like a link of sorts. “This chi..” Densuke thought to himself. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jpkeAQG6kQw ) An immense prescene started to over take the field. The tall standing grass would be forced backwards as if an ominous prescene was making it’s way over to the location of the group of wariors. Only a mile away a tall figure could be seen walking, as virtually everything in his way was pushed to the side. Not a harmful force, but a subtle wind. The fact that it expanded so much so, was the figures energy. So strong and immense, not even the chi, but the sheer presence of will actually placed a bit of a pressure on the area around them, not enough to harm, but it wouldn’t go unnoticed. A figure in all white clothing, karate gear specifically with a white gi, gi pants, no shoes, and red gloves. He’d brown hair, and his face as covered in shadow. He looked up, as his green eyes let out a piercing stare eyeing everyone down. He had on hand over his shoulder holding a bag over it, looking like a real world traveling martial artist. (http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Tetsu_Ryoji_%28Shinto%29 ) “. . .you.” The figure pointed to Densuke and as his hand lifted the wind did shift into a violent breeze that would seem to stream on and on (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6DdHEWRgwg ) until it came to a hualt and this buldging man was now hugging Densuke tightly, in a bear like grip. Densuke’s face had turned red, as he suffocated for air. “DENSUKE! HAHAHA! My boy I didn’t know when I’d see you again!.” He’d hold Densuke up by his arms, like he was a child. “You never meditate or call me anymore! I’m not that dead, atleast now I’m not. Idon’tknowitseemslikejustyesterdayiwashere BUT ANYWAY” Tetsu was talking waaaaaay to fast for comfort. “Dad hehehe..stop.” Densuke would frown as Tetsu put him down and patted his head. “Look at you! You’ve gotten so much taller since we last met and look at these muscles! We’ve definitely gotta fight now! Oh? Friends of your’s? Hey guy’s whats up?!” Tetsu would wave to everyone. “Keyth is that you! The spitting image of your old man you!” Tetsu would be behind Keyth, and ruffle his hair. “Man I wish I had Tasanagi hair sometimes, this stuff is a lions mane! Speaking of which KEYO!” Tetsu would glomp keyome from behind and put an arm over his shoulder. “Dude it’s been like months since we talked! I think! I don’t know, honestly it’s hard to keep track in this place I’m still getting used to things. Like my heart beats, but it’s like not that often, like a slow timer or something.” A large sweat bead would appear behind densuke’s head. “Keyth about that switching dad’s thing.” Densuke would murmur. Tetsu would stand upright and clap his hands together furrowing his brow. “oooooh, what did I come here for..Ah! I sensed you guys fighting and figured I’d jump in myself! Keyome owes a few rounds. We were tied, but.” Tetsu would mess up his hair and put in all in his face, immitiating keyome. “Look at me I’m Keyome. Me have staff of magic portals, and can move people through space. oooOOOOOoooo. You know pal I was in yomi for 7 days thanks to you. I couldn’t figure that place out to save my life. Luckily I beat the 1,000 demon horde, just like you but in 2.5 seconds. Half a second quicker than you Tasanagi.” Tetsu would beat his chest, with a grin, and then place his hands on his hips casually. “but in all seriousness, I over heard the conversation like 4 miles away from here, so I’m just gonna take a listen. I’ve been outta the loop for a while, to which, Densuke, we should chat in a bit.” Tetsu would nod to his son. What’s funny is how aloof he was to the air of awkward that could easily come from this. The container... DeliriousAres:((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETVtR_DJ7P0&list=RDTqS3IWPB11g)) " ITS.... ITS..... ITSS..... ITS.... THEEEEE SUUUUUUUUUPEEEER....CCCOOOOOOOOPPPP!!!!!!!!" Keyth said shouting at the top of his lungs as fire exploded around him in a fireyb blaze. His first time meeting Tetsu in person. " SUPER COP HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SIGNMYCOMICSMYACTIONFIGURESMYGIRLFRIENDMYKIDSMYHOUSEMYCO-* GASSSSSP*!!!!!" Keyth pulled out an action figure litterally out of his ass as he showed it to Tetsu. " ITS THE TETSU RYOJI ACTION FIGURE MODLE NUMBER 35 WITH SUPER ACTION GRIP WITH A PAIR OF TRENCH BLADES! I EVEN HAVE THE TETSU SUPER COP GMAG EDITION ONES!!!" Keyome would be sobbing in the back ground. " He doesnt think im that cool..." He said whipping tears from his face. " AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Keyth dropped down to one knee, they'd now be in a catherdeal. " OH SUPER COP! KNIGHT ME WITH YOUR MIGHTY SHAFTY BLADE OF JUSCTICE AND BADASSERY!" Keyome would boot Keyth 10 feet out into the hut crashing it right onto of him. ((http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=cCjQGd4nxsg)) " Quit screwin around." Keyome said now in a Metal gear solid snake uniform. " I dont have time for you rookies. Get with the program. If you guys dont get serious soon. The worlds is gonna parish." Keyome said dithcing the Solid snake uniform. "...The Grimore has made there way into the inside. And its not you guys fault. I wanted to say personally... that as the older ones here. Were sorry for putting our burdens onto the New generation. But... now we have a chance to fix it. To fix it all." Keyome said crossing his arms. " Mr.Grim is now the grand master of the city of Jade. making him an Emperour on the contienet of Jade. He's a military power now and in here.... that makes you one of the strongest bastards around. His power is unrivaled. He has obtained his youth... and is now as powerful as he orginally was." " He was apart of Sector G.O.D." Said Agent Angel standing next to the rest of the men in the sector. Keyth was about to charge when Keyome stopped him. Keyome looked at Tetsu and nodded his head./Michiko.../ Keyome would have been speaking into her mind using chi. " I need you to copy the one in the middles chi signature. This is strange but try to remember it for me./ He said looking at her over his shoulder. " Tch! WHY DO YOU GUYS KEEP FOLLOWING US!" Keyth said pointing at them all, only for Agent Angel to continue speaking. " Agent Grim, was the last Angel of Agent G.O.D. He was the Angel of Death... he defected and simply became Mr.Grim over 2,000 yeas ago. He's been trying to get into here once he found about its exsitance. And now, he's gotten what he's wanted. If he rushes back into the real world with that kind of power. There's no telling what he's gonna do." Agent Angel said. " Get to the point." Keyth said in return. " He needs to be stopped." Keyome spoke out soon passing around. " We know what we have to do. We have to destroy him and his syndicate before he rises beyond power. His Anti gate is almost complete so we dont have alot of time. But we'll stop him. The thing is... Only the child of prohecy has the power to with stand the power of Grim within him. Grim cant be destroyed... And only the Legendary Koikonjitto can do it, and the Seiketsu Senku-sha can break Grim down so that he can be contained. Into a life beyond this one, but a young life.... the only one.... that's around." Keyome said pointing at Daisuke. "....He must be. Our Container." AlessandraSkar: Shira's feline-like blue eyes widened slightly when she heard Michiko whisper back in her ear that the large blue-haired male was Keyome Tasanagi, Keyth's father. She blinked as she stared at him, unable to see him as the black-haired, dark-skinned man who sent her and two others on a mission in Kasaihana that nearly cost them their lives back when she was just a kid. 'Keyome Tasanagi.' Her inner voice spoke in her mind. 'Why does he look so different? Of course...the Shinto Realm has changed all of us. But wait...he died years ago. So does that mean...this is where people go when they...die?' She swallowed nervously once that thought crossed her mind and it wasn't long before she began to feel the wind change velocity in the area. Coming from somewhere nearby, the cat-like ears atop her head twitched backward then forward as her enhanced senses began to pick up a new presence. Judging by the very pressure it left on her bones, this presence had to have been very powerful. Her gaze flickered in the direction of a figure dressed in all white who was now approaching the group. Shira stared curiously at him, wondering exactly who he was until, “IT'S THE SUPER COP!!!” She took a step back as Keyth went through a complete fangasm over this man named Tetsu Ryoji, her eyes soon narrowing into straight lines as well as her lips. “This fucking idiot.” She muttered under her breath. Her arms folded across her chest as Keyome began to explain the situation at hand. The reason for them arriving in the Shinto Realm as well as the arrival of Mr. Grim. When she heard that The Grimoire had made their way into the Shinto Realm, her brows knitted into a frown. She had heard plenty about the Grimoire and their powerful members, especially their reign of terror over Kasaihana City. 'How are we any match for The Grimoire?' She thought to herself. 'No one's been able to put them down for years. Especially Mr. Grim. And now that we're in the Shinto Realm--' She silenced her thoughts to tune into Keyome's next words. And the moment she heard his plan, the fact that her son would be involved more physically than she could ever have imagined, her blood boiled instantly. Her cold eyes met Keyome's and he could probably see the harsh expression on her face. “So let me get this fucking straight,” Her voice came out in a growl. “You're planning on using my son...MY DAISUKE....as some fucking container for Grim's power?” She stepped closer to Keyome. “Read. My. Lips. It's not gonna fucking happen. I'd kill him myself and DIE TRYING before I let my son become Bad-Guy-Tupperware, Tasanagi!” Diversity: ( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=EqiSdeyxZFc ) She would listen to Shira before the scenery may’ve changed. But she did not notice. She only noticed new life presences as she stepped forward. She clutched her staff protectively. As odd as it was for her to stand forward in a possible battle scenario when Keyth was around to do combat for her, Michiko was instead being protective over… Shira and Daisuke. But alas it seemed they weren’t there for them, and Keyome’s voice would make its way into her mind. /~Michiko… I need you to copy the one in the middles chi signature. This is strange but try to remember it for me…~/ He had given her an odd set of instructions, but no less would she try to pay attention to them as she would think of revealing her eyes. At only the thought the mask over her eyes softened into animate black cloth that unraveled and slid away to her neck to rest while her lashes parted. Her eyes were like blind opals, with no pupils on their surface of multi-colored paleness and milky enigma. But with these eyes she could not see the world. But she could see something. Most clearly in the room she saw Keyth and Densuke, Keyth being the most defined thing of all in a cast of energy. Then there was chi, faded. She tried to decipher between the men by listening to them talk, and then her eyes locked onto one particular energy source in the room. /Memorize it… I’ve got to memorize it…/ In all of her blindness she suddenly felt a flashing image in her head. A demonic face, she’d seen in Basement Zion once upon a time. She felt her shoulders tense up as she tightened her delicate fingers around her staff. She was grinding her teeth but she didn’t let any expression come to her face. Her blind eyes stared endlessly, boring into and beyond Agent Angel. /”He’s the devil.”/ The voice slammed into her mind and echoed off of the inside of her cranium. It made her shake a bit as she felt the chi signature coming closer into her. /”Keyth… Tasanagi…”/ The voice of Agent Angel racked her thoughts and the memories were thrumming through her like razor wires being plucked inside of her body. It made her feel like she was taking massive internal wounds just trying to take his energy signature and make a chi-based replica of it with her own energy. She had to work quick, she knew she was running out of time. Her weight was suddenly being placed on the staff as she parted her lips to take a deep breath. Agent Angel’s true face rushed through her again, that sickening, psychotic, absolutely demonic expression. That heartlessness. At last, she straightened up and put a hand over her stomach, letting out a harsh sigh. “Ugh…” Michiko caught her breath, not looking pale or sick on the outside. She looked inhuman still on the outside, all diamond-dust flesh and crystalline flecked hair. A strange thing. Literally, a thing. /Hey Keyome…/ Michiko’s inner voice was tired and weak sounding. /I got it…/ She picked her head up and heard the last of Shira’s words, not having heard the rest. But it was enough to make her understand what they’d said as she blinked with wide eyes as the black animate cloth rose up and formed the mask over her eyes once more. “What? Daisuke… has to host Grim? But there would be no guarantee… I…” She turned her head generally towards Shira. She didn’t say anymore, it wasn’t needed. Michiko knew that if it was her child, she wouldn’t want to harbor the most ultimate evil inside of it, wondering when or if it would wake up under the wrong influence. Living a life of paranoia, praying that your child has a chance to live and die on its own without the influence of its inner fucked-up demon trap. She would purse her lips and tilt her head back up, towards Keyth’s presence. “That’s a hard thing to ask. Is there any way we could find a permanent seal? A promise, that it would never show face?” Maybe there was something she could do, a spell or energy seal she could learn while here. It didn’t seem like the most far-fetched idea after all she’d seen in the Shinto realm thus far. ChairmenRyoji: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyypma2VqWE ) Densuke would fold his arms, his mouth dropping at the sheer sound of the news that he was being told. In the middle of it, apparently The man in white, agent angel was his name, made an appearance, but not a hostile one it would appear. Keyth was ready to charge in as usual, but Keyome put a stop to that halt. He know’s his son well it seems. Tetsu stood abruptly with his arms also folded. It was odd how father son mannerism’s come out so easily. “Sector G.o.D…Damn. I can’t report this back to grampz in any way…” Densuke would wince, and only mentally focus himself to memorize everything he was hearing. The news only escalated, when it was mentioned that Daisuke, Shira’s new born child was to become an avatar of sorts. Densuke would take a glance over to shira, as she furiously defended her child, like a good mother should. “Is there really…no alternative here..?” Densuke murmured. “I agree…if anything no child should have to bear a burden he himself isn’t even aware of.” Tetsu would utter in agreement. Densuke would look around, and then back to keyome. “I think Michiko’s on the right track. I mean look where we are, I’m certain theres books and rituals on this kind of stuff. I’ll even pitch in some research time myself..” Tetsu could only shake his head. “An evil that’s spanned two generations now….Another war is brewing on the horizon, I can feel it..It’ll take planning and preparation. Lots of it. But this goal should be obtainable if everyones efforts and hearts are in the right place. Question is: how do we go about it all. We need a starting point to grow off of for the time being concerning the fight. Concerning the child…weather or not it’s the only way, the decision is up to the mother Keyome. We can’t force this fate upon her offspring…we can only hope the young lady takes into consideration the importance of the decision at hand.” Tetsu paused, taking a moment to analyze the situation from every angle. Densuke as well. They understood what needed to be done. The real question is what mannor would it be done in. DeliriousAres: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7m0IUJS-LOY)) " Fools." Keyome said with his arms crossed. " A spell to contain Grim Reaper... is about as good as teaching Keyth 3rd grade mathamatic's." Keyome said looking over his shoulder at them, showing his cold analytical side that only saw action, percesion. And Perciness as a must, no matter the cost. " If the girl does not allow the child. Then we will Kill her." Sector God took a step forward and so Did Keyth being the first one to step right into there faces. " I got Kids myself you know." Keyth said with his arms out. "... And i'd never let me child suffer through something like that. Not even if the whole world was gonna burn to shit." Keyth said looking at his father. " I knew i was right about you. You havent changed." Keyth said letting his hands dropped. Agent Angel smirked and tilted his head to the right. " There.... may be one way." Keyome said looking at the tallest mountain he could see for miles on out. " The witches Brew may contain a spell. But... even then. It would take much time, God's have perished within thewitches Brew. it is a cursed land." Keyome said clenching his fist. " We will give you all a years time to decided on what to do with the child. If you all fail once more.. We shall kill you ourselves and then we will destroy grim. And then this world. This place is a threat to everything on earth and beyond now. And needs to be eliminated." Keyome had his eyes closed. " Fine." He said with his back turned to them. " A Years more than enough time." Keyome said looking at the Yun child out of the corner of his eye as he watched Sector. G.O.D. Disperse. " A child of genetic mastery.. with the power of both the spirtual world and the world beyond, earth can contain not death, but a new form of life. A New form of man. Where lush and ruin become one." Keyome said spitting at the ground. " Your child.... is an Abomination." Keyome said finally turning his back on the group now in his golden Armor. " I can only hold the God's off from my suspicons for so long. If you all wish to enter the Witches Brew... beware..." He said looking over his shoulders. " I nor Tetsu will be able to aid you... and they have Dragons there. All because a selfish child cant look past her own desires." Keyome said looking over at Shira, and then back at Michiko. " It was nice meeting you Michiko. You may cannot see me, but i can see you. And your a beautiful. Young lady." He said as his body dispersed in a flash of lightning. AlessandraSkar: Shira stood steadfast in front of Keyome as he spoke, her eyes hardened with how strongly she felt toward her decision. Ever since Daisuke was born, she had never felt so protective over another life form in her entire life. Her protective nature she and Damian shared with one another was one thing, but her first and only son was a completely different ball game. To suddenly volunteer him for something as trivial as containing the likes of a horrifyingly powerful deity such as Mr. Grim was way too much for any of them to swallow apparently. She was relieved to hear that Michiko and Densuke were on her side. Throughout the years, she knew she could trust the two of them. However, with Keyth Tasanagi being the son of Keyome, she had no idea whether or not she could trust him entirely with this. Would he be on her side to? “If the girl does not allow the child, we will kill her.” She saw red the instant she heard those words. Turning toward the man who spoke them, her grip tightened on Unmei as she started toward him. “Kill me? Kill me?!?! You're gonna have to do a lot more than that to get MY SON to do your dirty work, you selfish SON OF A--” Keyth got in front of her before she could take a step further, the wind blowing her hair away from her face to reveal her infuriated expression as she glared over her shoulder at the man who threatened her life. While hearing Keyth's words, she realized that he, too, was on her side about this matter. She didn't even know he had children, but at least he could empathize with her. For once. Her harsh gaze shifted toward Keyome once again as he began to explain the Witches Brew, listening intently. She all but growled at him. “If anyone's the fool here, it's you. If you could so-called 'kill' us and then destroy grim yourselves, then why would you call us here for our help in the fucking first place?! She watched him as he turned to look at her child and she could see the cold hatred and disgust in his eyes when he saw him. “Your child...is an Abomination.” Her entire body froze in place as her chest tightened so harshly that it stopped her breathing completely. She had never been so outraged in her entire life. It was one thing to say something like that about her, but to direct it to her only child whom she loved and cherished with everything she had made her feel things she didn't think were possible. Unable to control herself, she broke forward while Keyome was still speaking, her anger having reached such a peak that she didn't even know that he was talking to Michiko. She was airborn in less than a second with Unmei raised above her head in her left hand, shouting at the top of her lungs, “HOW DARE YOU!!” BOOM!! The hammer hit the ground so hard. So hard that it sounded like an atomic bomb had gone off, resulting in a massive explosion of invisible force and dust that erupted outward in all directions for about three miles around. Anyone standing nearby would have been knocked backwards....FAR backwards. Leaving Shira standing in a vast crater where she THOUGHT she had smashed Keyome Tasanagi into the ground. But to her surprise, when she looked around, he was gone. “No....NOOO! You bastard!” She shouted at the top of her lungs. “Where is he?!” She spun around left and right, her chest moving up and down with heavy breaths of unadulterated fury. “Come back here, Keyome Tasanagi! You think you're some all-powerful GOD! HUH! DO YOU!” Her voice echoed across the entire field as each step she took to turn around cratered into the hardpacked earth like adamantium weights. “You're NOTHING, Tasanagi! You're a COWARD!” She felt her anger begin to take it's toll over her body. The sudden urge to grab something by the neck and rip it apart until there was nothing left came over her like a tidal wave. The only thing that could calm her down, was hearing little Daisuke begin to whimper on her back. The anger and rage instantly flushed from her and she felt her boiling blood drain from her face as she turned to look over her shoulder. Daisuke's sad eyes stared at the side of her face as his tiny hands balled into fists, his lips curling as he began to sob quietly. “Daisuke...” She whispered. Her hammer fell to the ground with a loud 'BOOM' as she maneuvered Daisuke from his carrier and into her arms, holding him tightly to her chest. “It's alright, Daisuke.” She said softly as she gently bounced the boy up and down. “Mommy just...got a little upset. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you. Okay, Daisuke?” Daisuke's crying quieted down a bit as he stared up into Shira's eyes, his tiny lips forming the most innocent smile she had ever seen. “If only...if only your father was here.” She whispered. Then that Tasanagi brute wouldn't have been to finish his thoughts about her son before Damian beat him within an inch of his life. She held Daisuke in one arm as she reached for Unmei with the other, staring off into the distance before her. She allowed herself to take a deep breath in order to calm herself down before focusing on the matter at hand. “Well, Keyth,” She spoke, loud enough for Keyth and the others to hear her even though slamming her hammer to the ground that hard might have knocked everyone pretty far back. “Even though the only thing I want to do to your father is turn him into ground beef, if he says that the only alternative to using my son to contain Grim's power is going to the Witches Brew, then we should be heading there as soon as possible. If that fool thinks he can scare us with his little tragic stories, then he's obviously dead wrong about us and I'm more than willing to prove it.” She turned her head to look over her shoulder. “So. Are you guys in...or am I going alone?” Category:Ark 12